


Kisses

by tsukithewolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, based on a comic, short fic, undertale mob au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans teaches Little Pup how to give kisses. It's . . . a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I would write fluff for this AU, so here it is. I'm currently stuck on the longer project I have for this particular AU, so I've decided to pause and write this considering it's quick.
> 
>  
> 
> [The comic by nyublackneko](http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/142132136087/so-will-frisk-ever-kiss-the-skelebrosmaybe)

Their stomach was growling. It wasn’t unusual because Little Pup could always go for food, but their stomach was growling right now. Which meant there was food nearby. Their stomach could always sense it before their nose even picked it up. They had grown bored with coloring the funny monster picture anyway, so they climbed to their feet and went on the hunt.

Papyrus was out of the house today at work. Little Pup remembered that they had looked for him earlier in hopes that he would entertain them, but he wasn’t there. So that meant that either someone was about to come in through the door with food, or Sans was still home even though Papyrus had gone out. The brothers both left and arrived at varying times in the day, but Little Pup was used to both of them being out at the same time. They decided to hang out by the door to see if they could hear anybody coming.

After about a minute of waiting, they came to the conclusion that nobody was coming. A pleasing scent caught their nose, immediately perking them up. That was the smell of those things that Sans liked to sell. Hot dogs, Little Pup was sure they were called. Or were they cats? Either way, they were delicious. Their mouth began to water as they sniffed the air searching for the source.

They came across Sans relaxing on one of the many small boxes that littered the living area. He had a couple of hot dogs on a plate next to him and one in his hand as he was about to take a bite. Little Pup’s stomach growled again more insistently at the sight. They wandered closer, drawn by the juicy scent of fresh hot dogs.

Sans noticed them approaching and raised an eyebrow bone. “hm?” He asked, noticing the bit of drool escaping from the pup’s mouth, “you want a bite?”

Little Pup swallowed before they opened their mouth in preparation to be fed.

Sans’s smile widened into a teasing grin as an idea appeared in his head. “not everythin’s free, kiddo. might change my mind for a small kiss?” He pointed at his cheek, winking. He had yet to see Little Pup give kisses. Sans would find it hilarious to tell Papyrus later about how he had gotten the first kiss from the pup. 

Little Pup’s head tilted a little bit to the side, closing their mouth in their confusion. 

That gave Sans pause. Did the kid not know what kisses were? He decided to ask. “. . . dunno what a kiss is?” Little Pup gave a tiny shake of their head. Sans rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought and then mentally shrugged. “hm, i don’t have any lips,” he pulled Little Pup close, “but something like this?” He tapped his mouth to their head in a little bump. Little Pup didn’t really react to it, but Sans supposed they wouldn’t. In the end a kiss wasn’t much anything really. He pulled back and asked, “get the jist of it, kiddo? give it a go then.”

Little Pup stared at Sans for a long moment. They knew what they needed to do, but they weren’t quite sure it would feel good. Kisses seemed a little strange. Sans wanted one though, and they really wanted that hot dog, so they leaned in and slammed their forehead against the side of his head. 

Both of them clutched at their injured body parts. Little Pup didn’t think they liked these kisses. Maybe they had put too much force into it. It hadn’t hurt when Sans had done it. Sans adjusted his jaw and resisted a groan. Maybe he should have expected that to happen. His and Papyrus’s approximation of a kiss certainly wasn’t the same as most people’s. He wasn’t sure why Little Pup had done it so hard though. Maybe they thought the harder the kiss, the more passionate?

“uh,” Sans winced against the pain and rubbed his jaw again. He could tell by the tightness of Little Pup’s face that they had a headache now. He could see the redness appearing on their forehead. He would need to go get them some ice. “nice, uh, first try kiddo.” Little Pup opened their mouth hopefully. Sans gave in and held the ‘dog out for them to munch on. They deserved a reward for at least trying. It looked like this was another work in progress for the pup.

Sans watched Little Pup take another large bite, clearly enjoying the food as a lump formed on their head, as an idea began to form. He mentally calculated what time Papyrus would be home from the stand. If Sans could get the swelling down in time, maybe he could convince the kid to show Papyrus their new “trick”.


End file.
